The present invention generally relates to solvents for agricultural products. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of methyl ester invert solvents for the formulation of pesticide products.
It is known that various agricultural products such as insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, and plant growth regulators may be formulated into various pesticide products for use on crops and ornamental plants, for controlling weeds, insects and the like. These products may be applied in the form of a liquid or a semi-solid dispersion.
While the use and application of pesticide formulations is generally known, their formulation into a single, yet compatibly soluble pesticide product poses various solubility problems. Due to the chemical dissimilarities associated with the individual components which make up a pesticide formulation, it is oftentimes not possible to effectively disperse the pesticide component into a single, uniform, formulation.